Praying to the Moon
by RenTenTen
Summary: The final battle is over and Kagome has been forcibly stranded in the present. Not being able to take the reminders of the past that the family Shrine holds, Kagome decided to move clear across the globe to our favorite supernaturally infested Californian town. Beacon Hills called out to her, she answered. How will the new exchange student take this new drama? T for now, may go up.
1. Beacon Hills, Here I Come

**First off. Disclaimer. I do not own Teen Wolf, or Inuyasha, or the characters of either. I do however, own their responses to the situations I've put them in and any original characters I may or may not throw into the fray. That remains to be seen. This story is a shout out to all the amazing IYTW crossovers I've read. There just weren't enough for me, so I had to make my own. Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh and BTW, all mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta. Looking for one though. *hint hint***

* * *

Beacon Hills was a nice place. It was a small American town filled with plenty of green, trees, and open spaces. It was a nice change from the smog that constantly hung over and around Tokyo. It reminded her of the Shrine she grew up on, near the city but not in it, surrounded by nature to keep intact the tranquility that shrines were known for. Why, you may be asking yourself, is a girl from Tokyo, Japan, comparing her homeland to Beacon Hills, California? Because Beacon Hills was the new home of one Higurashi Kagome.

Back in Japan Kagome had been bored and depressed. Both of these states of mind were brought on by the same events, the events that spiraled around the magical well that was located on the Shrine Grounds. She was bored because she was sure that nothing in the present time could ever rival the adventures that she had in the past. Sure they were dangerous and life-threatening adventures, but Kagome – soon after her first feudal trip down the well - had come to terms with the fact that she was an adrenaline junkie. While she didn't enjoy the almost dying parts by any means, she did love the rush, pride, and safety that accompanied besting an enemy either solo or with the help of her friends.

While she hadn't always been the best fighter (she'd actually been quite crappy, clumsy, accident and kidnap prone, and weak) she eventually brought it to her group's attention that she desperately needed to be taught to fight, or at the very least defend herself. Of course Inuyasha refused to hear her plea or to help because, 1) he was a stubborn little puppy, 2) he didn't think she needed to learn these things even though – in his words – she was the "wench" that was weakest in the group.

No matter. Her logic got through to both Miroku and Sango who were both happy to help, and happy that she was taking the initiative to learn. While Kaede was already helping Kagome learn how to use her miko powers to help and heal, create barriers and other passively defensive techniques, Miroku taught her how to use them offensively, turning her miko-ki into a weapon in more ways than channeling it through an arrow. He of course taught her how to wield a weapon like the staff, he didn't want to at first, a staff being a monk's, and therefore man's, weapon, but Kagome, being a progressive woman from the twenty-first century was having none of that. He soon conceded.

He taught her how to channel her miko-ki through her muscles, making her hits much more powerful. She applied this technique to general movement and found that she could also use it to run faster and tire less during exercise. She kept these techniques to herself, the element of surprise was always the best weapon one can have against the enemy.

Sango gave her a crash course in the ways of a demon slayer. One on one close combat was her forte. Unbeknownst to them, every night as they sparred, there was one extra pair of eyes watching the going ons. This extra pair of eyes became Kagome next sensei after she outgrew Sango, which took a long, painful time.

He taught Kagome the art of the sword. Now, no one would think that the Great Daiyoukai of the Western Lands would stoop to train a lowly ningen onna anything. But Lord Sessshomaru was a tactician by nature. He saw the widespread destruction that filthy spider hanyou had already caused. He realized that even though that weak being would be no match for himself when it came to fighting honorably, with power acquired from yourself by hard, grueling work, that hanyou was not honorable. And it would take more than himself, Sesshomaru, to end his miserable life. And the only other being that had enough power to fight alongside Sesshomaru was the miko. Her power just needed to be cultivated. And that he did, all the way up until the Final Battle.

And speaking of the Final Battle brings us to the reason that Kagome was depressed. The battle was depressing enough, the specifics aren't important at this time, good triumphed over evil in the end. There were losses on both sides as expected. After the Shikon was restored to its former, completed, glory, a wish was made. The Shikon was returned to the body of its chosen protector, albeit a lot more permanently than before, and the day ended with a battle weary Higurashi Kagome on the side of the well in her time, said well permanently sealed.

The horrors of the final battle eternally etched onto our warrior's heart made it hard for her to function her first few days after the sealing of the well. She slowly got better, brighter, moving back to the girl she was before she was pulled down the well on her 15th birthday. But she could never be that girl again. She was now a woman, nearly two years older, five-hundred years wiser, and no longer naïve in any respect. After a few months, she was no longer _completely_ depressed, but she still felt empty and cold. No longer absent from school because of her missions to the Feudal Era, she caught up, and then excelled. Well, in everything but math. She was average in that. You can't win every battle.

She decided she needed a drastic change. Mrs. Higurashi agreed. She always knew the time travelling would change her daughter, but she hoped it wouldn't have been such a bitter or painful change. Kagome decided to finish school, just not in Japan. First using her miko-ki on a globe, she expanded it to see which continent called out to her. North America, okay, a map of that. And on and on until she had a map of Northern California hanging on a wall in her room and a dart in her right hand. Closing her eyes, and then covering them with her left hand for good measure, so as not to skew the results, Kagome imbued the dart with her now blue spiritual energy, and threw it at the wall that held the map. _Hit the mark that's meant for me._ She chanted internally. Opening her eyes after the dart had left her fingers, Kagome watched in awe as blue flames leapt from where the dart landed, devouring the paper several inches outward from where the dart landed. The flames finished, and surprisingly, they hadn't created any smoke. Kagome approached the remains of the map on her wall, where the dart struck there was still a small circular piece of map maybe an inch in diameter, she removed the dart from the wall, and the small piece of paper fluttered to her carpet. She picked it up, and looked to see where her future would start. Hmmm. Beacon Hills it is then.

* * *

**So, how did you all feel about that? Let me know, leave me a review. Have any suggestions? Want to see anything particular happen? Send me a PM. No flames, please.**


	2. Who Knew Graveyards Could be so Lively?

**Hey again everybody! I'm trying to ease Kagome into life in Beacon Hills. I don't just want her to jump in and get to the nitty gritty werewolf business just yet. But we meet an important character in this chapter. And in case you forgot:**

**I don't own any recognizable character, setting, or plot line. However, anything unrecognizable, yeah, that's all me. Please enjoy.**

* * *

All in all, setting up in America was relatively easy. She applied for and received a student visa. It was good until she graduated from American high school, and even then she could apply for an extension if she decided to stay for college. The language barrier was not a problem. English was her second best subject, just under History, which was number one for obvious reasons. Finding a place to live was finished within a week. She found a nice-sized apartment that was perfect for one. Although her family lived frugally and on the shrine, insurance money from her father's fatal accident had been set aside for both Kagome and Souta, to use when they came of age, or if something happened to their mother. Mrs. Higurashi was able to release it to her daughter before the expected age. She believed this would be good for her daughter and had no qualms about doing so. Kagome was a responsible girl. She would have a new environment and a safe home, and hopefully that would lead her to happiness.

With everything packed, and tearful goodbyes abound, Kagome boarded the plane to California scheduled to arrive both eleven hours later, and the day before. Gotta love time zones.

Arriving to _her_ apartment was surreal for Kagome. Her furniture had already been moved in, so as she crashed onto her lovely new pillow top mattress, she promised herself that she would Skype her mom when it was a more reasonable time in Japan.

After several hours of sleep, the rumbling of Kagome's stomach became too loud and too painful to bear. She had no groceries, so it was time to get up, and get some. After a nice long shower that removed the dirt and sweat she acquired from travelling, and a quick peak at the GPS on her phone to see where she was going, Kagome left her apartment, locking to the door behind her, and was on her way to the store.

It was dusk now, she was glad she woke up in actually enough time to go somewhere before everything was closed. It was quiet, something she appreciated, as it gave her time to reflect. She must have zoned out while she was reflecting, because while she was still on route to the grocery store, she was now on the sidewalk in front of a graveyard. She decided that now was as good as any time to pay her respects to the dead of the city that she was now inhabiting. It was her duty as a miko, and well something that just came naturally. She walked further into the cemetery, weaving in and out through the headstones, never standing on someone's plot for too long for fear of being rude to their resting spot. Finally, she spotted a stone bench, it would be a perfect place to rest and pray. She sat down, noticing that there was a shovel forced into the ground, standing upright in a plot about ten feet away from where she now sat.

Bringing her legs up to sit cross-legged on the bench, Kagome's handed folded together, her eyes closed, and she began to pray/meditate. A few minutes passed, or maybe it was a half hour, eyes still closed, Kagome could sense that the sun had lowered even more, increase the darkness that was cast over the grounds. She also sensed another aura coming closer to her. The aura continued closer, until the sound of shuffling feet could be heard. A lot can be said of how a person walks, whether or not they have confidence being one major thing. This person was way on the "no!" side of that particular scale.

His aura, she could tell it was a he now too, called out to her. It was sad, broken, in pain. Much like hers. Though she could tell that he was dealing with both physical and mental anguish. That much negative emotion in his body meant one thing, that he was abused and needed healing. She had already decided to help him. He just didn't know it yet. Maybe they could help each other. His footsteps stuttered, then stopped. He had finally noticed her. Taking a deep breath, opened her eyes, and saw…him. Sapphire blue clashed with coffee brown and she knew that he was the reason that she was in Beacon Hills. He called her there. Their souls were twined, she knew, what they're relationship would end up as was still up in the air, but for now, she just needed to introduce herself, and make a good impression.

He looked shocked, probably because not a lot of people like to hang out in cemeteries, so she smiled at him. His shapely eyebrows shifted higher on his forehead, and she suppressed the urge to chuckle. Laughing at people is not a good way to make friends. He wasn't responding well to the invitations she was giving him, so she took it a step further. _He's been hurt_, she reminded herself. _So you're going to have to take charge in this. Slowly but surely…_

"Hi." She said, smile still firmly in place, small but there. She didn't want to freak him out with the megawatt smile on their first encounter. She'd save that for later. He blinked. Eyebrows lowering slightly. Looked around as if to make sure she was talking to him. After a while, he responded.

"Uh…hey." He replied softly. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, a looking at the ground more than he was looking at her. She realized that he's used to being in the background, and not being noticed. _Well that will change. Now that I know who he is, he's my number one priority now._ She mused.

"My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. I'm new to Beacon Hills." And America in general. He pulled at the hair at the nape of his neck. So curly. It looked so soft too…her hands were itching to touch it. Later.

"Ummm…Isaac….Lahey. I…uhhhh.." he trailed off and blushed. Looks like he wasn't going to finish that thought. So shy.

"Are you here visiting someone?" She asked.

"Oh..no…" pause "umm…are you?" She was proud of him for asking her a question.

"No. No." She shook her head. "None of my relatives rest here. But I find graveyards such peaceful places. Don't you?" That is, established graveyards, where the majority of the inhabitants have been dead for a while. Not the kinds of graveyards that were filled to the brim in one day.

"Umm…yeah. I mean, I guess so…I…uhhh…actually work here after school." What? He was volunteering information? She gave herself a mental pat on the pack. Just a few minutes with him and he was already moving up in the world. As if in order to confirm to her what he had just said, he walked over the shovel that was standing up in the dirt, and lifted it out, starting to dig.

"Hmmm." She replied. If she had not spent so much time digging graves in the feudal era, she might have found the work relaxing. She stood. He watched her but continued to dig. "Well, I've already distracted you enough from your duties, I should be on my way." He faced looked panicked at that.

"Wait!" He said, louder than the soft whispers he used before, but still not nearly loud enough to qualify as yelling. He seemed to realize that this was out of character for him, so he blushed. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if you stayed. It's not a problem." She smiled at him, making his blush darken.

"I would stay. But before I stopped here, I was only my way to the store. As you can see, it's getting dark pretty fast, so I should be on my way. It was nice meeting you Isaac Lahey." She tried out his name on my tongue. She liked it. It felt like it belonged there. It seemed like he liked it too if the change in his blush meant anything. She gave a slight bow of her head to him and turned to start walking away. She turned back mid-stride. "Hey Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"No, but I'll be here the day after."

"Well, I'll see you then. Oh, and I'll be starting at Beacon Hills High next week, so I'm sure I'll see you then, right?"

"Y-yeah. I'll be there."

"Well, until Thursday." She turned, walking away again, giving him a small backward wave.

**Isaac**

I thought they had put a new statue on a cemetery grounds. That's what I thought before Kagome Higurashi opened her beautiful eyes, smiled at me, and introduced herself, to me. She was so still and silent, the wind didn't even dare move her inky hair around. But she wasn't a statue, though if she was she would have no doubt been an angel, and when she looked up, she looked straight at me. Not through me like I wasn't there, or around me like someone more important was behind me, but she looked into me, and somehow, I know she saw me. I have a feeling like she'll always see me, and that's the best feeling I've in a long time. Possibly ever.

I can't get over how beautiful she was. Even now, hours later, I'm lying on my bed, new bruise on my ribs, and it barely hurts. I feel happy just remembering her. Her silky black hair. It was so long, longer that any girl I've ever seen. Down to her waist. And wavy. I bet it smells nice. Like flowers. And her eyes, almond shaped. She was obviously of Asian descent, but she had bright blue eyes. Just amazing. And her eyelashes, I was standing a good distance away, but I could tell they were long. I could see how they kissed the tops of her cheeks when her eyes were closed. And her lips, do I really have to say anything. It's final, she's perfect. I can't wait to see her again in two days. By then I think I can build up enough courage to talk to her more. If I talk to her more, she'll stay longer, and I'll get to hear her lovely voice more.

And I didn't notice this until I left, but the whole time she was there, near me, the sadness I've carried in my soul for so long, didn't hurt at all.

**Kagome**

The first thing that I thought of when I saw Isaac was "wow" and "oh Kami." Possibly at the same time. He was cute. More than cute, really, super cute. With the potential to be burning hot gorgeous sexy. Yes. All of the above. At the same time.

His brown hair, so curly. His lips, the perfect shape for kissing, and you know, talking too. That bone structure was nothing to sneeze at, he was perfect. The only thing that was not perfect was the kicked puppy vibe I was getting off of him. It was strong and toxic and I did not like it one bit. No one messes with _my_ puppy Isaac and gets away with it. Yeah, I claimed him. So what. He's mine, at least in my head. Kami, I feel like a total Kouga.

* * *

**Let me have it. Tell me how you felt. Give me reviews, if you want. PM me, if you have any suggestions. But please, no flames. Put a smiley face next to your criticism. I'm fragile. ;) P.S. I know that in the real Teen Wolf World, Isaac uses that big machine to dig, but who's to say that he doesn't use a shovel too? Cut me some slack ya'll.**

**Ren!**


	3. Werewolves in Paradise?

**Hey again. I apologize. Today's chapter is a shorty. But I do have some more characters in here for you! I don't own anything! Enjoy.**

* * *

I saw Isaac again on Thursday, just like I promised. I came around the same time. He was busy at work by the time I got there, doing some minor landscaping. It was a sight to see. Now I have seen plenty of highly attractive male specimens on my journeys through the feudal era. I mean, how could I not. Demons were everywhere, and the ones that could achieve a humanoid appearance were created to be more gorgeous than any mere mortal. But no one had ever appealed to me like Isaac had in that moment. Not Inuyasha, not Koga, not even Sessh – well, not gonna lie, maybe Sesshomaru, but that icicle up his butt definitely lowered his overall appeal score down quite a few notches, even after we sort of achieved friend?ally?acquaintance-that-you-nod-at-when-you- see? status.

But back to Isaac, when I happened upon him pulling weeds around the headstones, there was sweat involved – his – he was glistening, there might have been some tears of joy – mine – all I know is that at that point in time, I really wanted one of the great painters of the olden days to come and capture this moment in time for all eternity. Which is why I might have taken a picture of him before he noticed me. I wasn't being creepy, he was mine after all. He just didn't know it yet.

He talked more this time. Still not a lot by anyone's standards. But he asked me questions about myself, and we spent the night talking. Sure I was doing a vast majority of the talking, but it was progress, and I could tell that he was content. His aura was drenched in happiness; there was no pain or sadness there that I could sense. But I wanted to know what had made him that way. I wasn't going to ask him, I didn't want to drag his thoughts down to a dark place, Kami knows that I knew all about dark places. Hopefully, he would find enough comfort with me to tell me on his own.

I left him again before it got completely dark, I wanted to try and cook a new dish and of course needed some more groceries. I walked into the store and picked up one of the hand baskets. I was in the pasta aisle when I picked up on some very interesting conversation and auras. Well just one aura really. The other was completely human, no doubt about it, but the one that caught my attention was something I had never felt before. The aura that caught my attention reminded me of Kouga, the special signature that marked him as wolf. What I was feeling wasn't youki, but something still... _magical _for lack of a better term. It wasn't holy, and from what I had observed by gently prodding it with my own ki, is that it was affected much in the same manner as a youkai. Not that I was going to be purifying anyone anytime soon. Nope. It was just good to know. Besides, his aura was split. Half with the neutrality of human and half something wolfy.

What an odd mixture. Because from what I could tell, it wasn't mixed in the same way that a hanyou's would be. It was just strange, different. And I wanted to know what it meant. Good thing they were only in the next aisle over and I could use my ki to enhance my hearing.

"Scott, I really think we should think this through some more." An adolescent - human - boy whispered. "Lydia's been missing for a day. She's out in the woods naked," Well that's never good, I thought, "probably scared and confused out of her mind. The full moon's coming soon. If we don't find her first the hunters will. And it won't be pretty when they do. So what I need to know is what was going on in your mind when this was happening to you." There was a slight pause. "Scott?" A snapping sound was heard after that. "Hey buddy, snap out of it. What's going on?"

"Oh, sorry Stiles but..." The wolf-human-creature supposedly named Scott trailed off.

"What, man?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but my skin felt all tingly for a second and it kinda felt like, well, I don't know what it felt like but it was weird."

Oops. He must have felt me when I was examining him. I needed to be more careful. Quickly I pulled my ki back to my body, blocking my aura and scent from anyone who could possibly track them. I continued to shop, keeping my ear on the guys as I ran through the information that I just acquired.

First of there was this girl, Lydia, who was missing. She was naked in the woods, and that guy Stiles had put emphasis on the full moon's rapid approach. That info, coupled with that guy Scott's wolf-like attributes, gave me a pretty good idea of what was going on. It sounded very much like Inuyasha's transitions on new moons, except instead of turning into humans, these humans were turning into wolves. Weird. Naked + woods + full moon + wolfy aura = ? Now I wasn't all caught up on American folklore, and my time in the past seriously disrupted my understanding of pop culture, but even someone living underneath a rock could figure out this mystery. I, Higurashi Kagome, had just moved into a town with at least one teenaged werewolf. I seem to have a knack for getting myself into strange situations.

* * *

**Soooo. What did you think? Don't give me that look. Kagome's pretty smart, but seriously, anyone that actually listened to any of Scott and Stiles' conversations would figure out what's going on. How do you think Jackson figured it out? Anyways, I have a new story out called ****_That Wicked and Needy Type of Love_****, it's a Gemma Doyle Trilogy/Vampire Diaries crossover. I like crossovers. And apparently I like priestesses too. What are you gonna do about it?**

**Ren! **


	4. School is for Fools

**Sorry sorry! I know I said I'd update every three days, but... I forgot. That's what happens when you set a new schedule! Don't judge me. Thank you for all my viewers and reviewers. I appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

I hadn't seen Isaac all weekend. I mean, we didn't make any plans to see each other really, but I was periodically stopping by the cemetery in the hopes that I would see him, and we would talk, and that he would profess his undying love for me...cough. I mean. We weren't by any means_ there_ yet, but a girl could dream. Unfortunately, I didn't run into him at all. One time as I was passing the cemetery, I did see that some police caution tape had been put up around one of the grave sites. The news chalked it up to some grave robbers looking for loot. It's too bad that people these days really don't understand that you should really respect the dead. Because one day a witch could just dig up somebody's remains and then steal your unsuspecting soul to reanimate them, but, I'm getting ahead of myself.

The news also said that they found that missing girl, Lydia. That was good. But it also made me think about that conversation that I happened upon when I went to the store last week. Did Lydia ever transition into what those boys thought she was turning into? I was starting school today, was I about to enroll in school where _two_ teen wolves attended? Well, at the very least, this all would prove to be entertaining.

Falling under my adrenaline junkie tendencies, was my "need for speed." How could I not learn to love the wind blowing through my hair when I was carried on Inuyasha's back while in pursuit of a jewel shard? Or the man eating butterflies that inhabited my stomach whenever Kouga wanted to take a leap off a cliff while I just so happened to be under his arm? First it was a fear, and now it was a love. I had to splurge on my baby when I came to America. I mean, I needed some form of transportation, so why not a sleek, black Ducati 848 EVO?

I was planning on arriving to school early. Early enough so that I could get my schedule, and get at least a basic memorization of the school grounds so that I wouldn't be walking around lost all day. That had been me before, I refused to be the lost girl any longer. Unfortunately, life happens, and I arrived to the school later that I suspected. On the plus side, I got a pretty good park. Close to the school, next to a sexy silver Porsche that was probably owned by a raging douchebag, I don't know, it just sort of gave off that aura. On the negative side, basically everybody was at school already waiting for classes to start, standing outside socializing, when I pulled up. And everybody at some point during my smooth entrance spared at least a glance. That was one thing I forgot to factor in when I was making all these life-changing decisions, one thing I did not want to go through: being the new girl, in the middle of the semester.

And I couldn't help that after I parked, and pulled my helmet off - making sure to shake my hair enough to relieve myself of helmet hair - everyone that had been looking my way was now entranced by the exotic new girl. It also didn't help my newly forming rep that I had worn full leathers to school today. So, the conversations floating around the school that morning went a little something like this:

"Hey bro! Did you see the new chick pull up this morning?"

"Yeah, man, totally bad ass, leather and a bike. I bet she's part of a gang!"

"So awesome dude. Hey, I bet you I can get her digits before you..."

And that was just a little taste of what was going on inside the minds of the teenage boys that inhabited the school. But the real reason that I had worn my leathers was because on my first day of school, I wanted to make a good impression and wear a dress. However, I'm not stupid enough to _not_ have leg protection while going 45+ down the curvy back roads of this town, on a motorcycle. My reflexes are awesome, but safety first!

Before I made my way to the front office, I searched out a restroom, to change my outfit. Finding one, which was empty, just how I liked them, I pulled out the skirt portion of my dress from inside my pants, then pulled off my pants placing them in my backpack. The hunter green dress hit just above my knees, it was form fitting in the torso, then flared out after it hit my hips. I kept my black leather jacket on, and the black sneaker wedges I had rode in on. Helmet in hand, I left the girls' restroom in search of the office. It wasn't too hard to find, seeing as how it was comprised almost completely of windows and located smack dab in the middle of the school. I walked toward the reception desk, making my presence known to the mom-aged woman behind the desk. She had drastically short red hair, and although short hair was the style, hers just made her look way to severe. But maybe that's how she wanted it. Her nameplate read Mrs. Argent.

I smiled at her in greeting, and she smiled back, but it didn't reach her cold eyes.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi." I gave a small bow of my head. "I'm the new exchange student. Today is my first day. I trust the school has received all my documents?"

"Ahh. Yes." She replied, gathering some papers. "Miss Higurashi, you're from Japan, are you not?"

"Hai." I nodded.

"I must say, your English is superb. I can barely detect the hint of your accent." I smiled and bowed again at her compliment.

"Thank you very much. English was one of my best subjects at my old school. I am sure my old Sensei would be happy to know that his teachings were not lost due to disuse."

"I have here your schedule, and a map of the school. Before you get started, the principal would like to see you. By the time you get finished with him, I'll have someone here that can show you around." She handed me the papers, and pointed me to the principals office.

"Thank you." I said, heading towards the closed door. I knocked, and after hearing a muffled "come in," I opened the door and walked in to find a white haired man sitting behind a desk by the window.

"Come in, come in. Have a seat." The old man said in a deep, rumbling voice. For the most part, I found deep voices soothing, but for some reason his grated on my nerves. And there seemed to be a practiced kindness to his demeanor. Genuine kindness needs no practice. I didn't like or trust him. I smiled anyway as I sat, no sense in letting the principal know that you didn't like him straight off the bat. His name plate read Mr. Argent. Was the school being run by this Argent family or something?

"Hello Principal Argent." I greeted.

"Miss Higurashi. A pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Gerard. Now, I must know, whatever was it that persuaded you to enroll in our school. It's not everyday that we get a student straight from another country, especially since we don't have an exchange program." He smiled that smarmy smile and I threw up a little in my mouth, hoping against all hope that the grimace I was feeling on the inside translated into a smile on the outside. Nosy old man.

"Well, I am the oldest child in a family of shrine keepers, so when I graduate, whether it be from high school or college, it is my duty to return home and take over the task of running the shrine. Until then though, I am free to have as many adventures as I want, so one of the first things I wanted to do was to visit America. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." That seemed to make him chuckle. I may not have liked him, but I know that being in the principal's good graces can get you out of a lot of sticky situations. Situations that I seem to find myself in a lot. "As for how I ended up here, well, I threw a dart on a map." Well, some of the truth is better than lies I won't be able to keep up with.

"My, my. That is quite interesting. Now," he started to shuffle around some papers, "I see here that there were quite a few absences in school last year, and you're grades weren't looking to good either. I need to make sure that you'll be able keep up with the amount of work here, especially since it will all be in your second language."

"Rest assured Prin-" he gave me a look, "...Gerard...-san" saying his first name left a bad taste in my mouth, not to mention is was just plain weird, I put the honorific on the end just to give myself some sort of comfort, "I will be able to keep up with the work. If you look at the end of last year and my most recent term you will see that I overcame the obstacles I was facing the previous year and went to excel in all my classes, as well as no absences at all." I finished with a deceptively sweet smile.

"Yes, I do see that. If you don't mind me asking, what was the cause of all those absences? You records mention vaguely about a medical condition, but I'm afraid it's not very clear." Gosh. I didn't know talking to the principal would be the third degree. I really don't know why he needs to know all of this. Good thing I prepared.

"Well, I have pretty severe fibromyalgia." I mentally shook my head at the outrageous diseases that jii-san made up for me while I was in the past. At least with fibromyaglia's vast range of symptoms, I could cover myself if Principal Argent ever found an itemized list of reasons why I was out 'sick'. "Last year it flared up really bad, multiple times. But I'm in remission right now, and hopefully I'll stay in the clear for a while."

"Such a positive girl, and after having to deal with so much." I held in a snicker. Looks like he bought it. "If you ever feel your symptoms coming back, don't hesitate to call in, I'd rather you miss a few days than go into a full blown attack because of the stress." He nodded like a concerned grandfather. Yeah right.

"Thank you so much for understanding. But if you wouldn't mind, could the reasons for my absences be kept between us. I don't want anyone treating me any different." Yeah, I was laying it on thick. So what? And I didn't need anymore Hojo's in my life trying to give me medicine for fake ailments.

"Of course. It'll go in the vault." Yeah. I was his new favorite student. That innocent act always works. And you know what they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies _closer_. "Now, the bell for first period has rung already, and I'm sure your guide is waiting for you." He tapped the button for the intercom on his desk and static answered. "Victoria," he spoke into the microphone, "Kagome is ready for class now, you can send in the guide." A few moments later, there was a light tapping on the door, and a small hand opened it.

This hand was connected to a wrist, which in turn was connected to arm, which belonged to a pretty brunette. She smiled and waved at me awkwardly.

"How's it going, my name is Allison. You ready for your tour?"

* * *

**Gasp! So we met Allison! Liking it? Let me know if you do. See you in a few days.**

**Ren!**


	5. Villian, Thy Name is Chemistry!

**Hey I just want to thank all my reviewers, followers, and people who've made my story one of their favorites. Idk. Is it just me, or does the chapter title sound like something Shakespeare would say, and/or a Sailor Moon episode title?**

* * *

"...So here's the auditorium, and oh look, another girls restroom, some more lockers, and that completes our tour for today." Allison smiled. We continued to walk, I assumed to class. Since it was in the middle of first period, there was no one in the halls but us, and the occasional straggler. The only sound echoing through the way was the clack of Allison's heels on the tiles. I had learned long ago how to walk silently. If I could do it in the middle of the woods where dry leaves and crunchy sticks made there home, I could definitely do it when there were no obstructions in my way. Allison was a nice girl, she wore a fashionable outfit and had a cute dimple in one of her cheeks. I was jealous, I always wanted dimples. But she seemed conflicted. About what? I had no idea. The silence was stifling, I had to say something to break the tension.

"So, both the secretary and the principal were Argents. I guess that family runs the school." I really didn't know where I was going with that thought. It was just the first thing that popped into my mind. Maybe I was subconsciously trying to get the inside scoop on that creepy family. I _did_ notice though how Allison flinched when I brought that up. I also saw how she straightened her shoulders and steeled her resolve. She sighed, a long, depressing sigh.

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later, and I'd rather it be from me. My last name is Argent too." Oh man Kagome, you really stepped in it. "And you'll hear some rumors around the school about how my Aunt was a psychotic killer. Those aren't rumors, they're true. So go ahead, run away, put a good amount of distance between yourself and the crazy serial killer girl while you still can."

"Well, I can truthfully say that was something I wasn't expecting to come out of your mouth right then. But, why would I want to get away from you?" I was confused, maybe I missed something.

"Because, my Aunt killed a bunch of innocent people." Still not getting it...

"..and you where there right next her, killing people as well?"

"No, I was just a kid." My twisted imagination spewed out a chibi Allison going around killing people. It was slightly amusing, but then she morphed into Kohaku and it wasn't funny at all anymore.

"...but you knew all about the people she was killing, and you didn't tell anyone about it?"

"No! I didn't even know about this until after she died."

"So then why would I walk away from this completely normal, and dare-I-say innocent, girl, just because she has some less than normal relatives?"

"Because she was crazy."

"Pssh." I said, waving my hand dismissively, "Everybody has that one crazy Aunt. The real question is, are you crazy?" I stopped our aimless wandering, and turned her to face me.

"No." I looked into her eyes and arched my eyebrows, trying to get her to see where I was going with this line of conversation. It finally clicked. I saw it in her eyes.

"Okay, then." I turned back around. "So where exactly are we going?"

"To your locker." She pointed to my helmet. "You still need to put that away right?" She smiled a little smile.

"Yep."

"We'll here we go," she said, tapping the last locker in the row were were currently in, "this is some prime locker real estate. Far away from classrooms so no teachers can't see you when you sneak out of class early, and at way the end, so you're not squeezed between any weirdos."

"Perfect. Because I sneak out of class _all the time_, and I hate other people. Weirdos or not." We shared a smile at my sarcasm.

"So what's next?" I asked after I placed my helmet and unnecessary books in my locker.

"Well, I took the liberty of looking at you schedule, we have the same first period, Chemistry with Mr. Harris." She looked at her watch. "And if we leave right now, we can make it there with seven minutes left in the class. I hope you don't mind, but I've kinda been extending this tour and taking the long way around campus just to put off going to that class."

"What? Is the teacher that much of a jerk?"

"He's the worst."

"Well, in that case, I have no problem with what you did. If anything, that makes me the hero in the situation, does it not?"

"How do you figure that?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it _was_ my presence that allowed you to skip most of his class."

"I suppose you're right. Well," she came to a stop in front of a closed door, "here we are. Before we go in, I just want to say, thanks...for what you said earlier."

"Not a problem. If other people here can't grasp that obvious piece of common sense, then you don't need them." She nodded, and opened the door. I followed her in. Luckily, we weren't interrupting a lecture, everyone had their attention focused on packets of papers on their desks. And the teacher was sitting down at his desk...playing angry birds? Whatever. Allison cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned, and glared at us. Rude.

"Mr. Harris? This is the new student, Kagome Higurashi." I gave a slight bow.

"Great, another kid." He grumbled. He gave us both two obscenely thick packets. "These are due tomorrow at the beginning of class." He looked at the clock. "Maybe if you came earlier then you'd have less to do tonight at home. And you," he turned to focus on me, "take any seat that isn't filled." Allison and I walked to the seat, she sat down next to a pretty red head girl absorbed in her work. I mouthed "he's so rude" to her. She nodded in reply and threw me an exasperated look. I head toward the back, there was only one table open, and it was completely empty. It made me wonder if someone was missing this class, I shrugged it off, in order to ponder more pressing matters.

When I first came into the room, I was assaulted with two familiar auras. The two auras I felt in the supermarket the day when I found out Beacon Hills' secret. Sitting at the back of the classroom was a godsend, I could observe people without them knowing what was going on. In a few seconds, I connected the familiar auras to bodies. I couldn't see their faces from my vantage point, but I'd get a good look at them later. They were both sitting next to each other, and their head were together as they whispered about something. They weren't very good at whispering, which is probably why Mr. Harris kept glaring at them. The human counterpart was the pale boy to the left, with his brown hair in a buzz cut. The werewolf was a tan boy, with a mop of black hair on his head. I looked down at their backpacks as saw that they both had some sort of weird stick attached to their bags. I assumed that it meant they were in some sort of club or sport together. I'd ask Allison about the stick in about forty-five seconds. When the bell rang and we were dismissed.

And then there was this whole thing about this crazy chemistry packet, that was due tomorrow? I'd talk to Allison about that too.

* * *

The first day of school was finally over, and I found myself herded to a sported field behind the school by Allison, who had found me after my last class. We walked up the metal spectator stands to sit next to a red head whom I recognized from Chemistry that morning.

"Hey Kagome, this is Lydia." Allison said, gesturing from me to the girl. Could this possibly be the infamous Lydia that everyone had been talking about today? The one that had been lost in the woods nursing a possible werewolf bite? "Lydia, meet Kagome. Be nice." I assumed that last part was more for Lydia than for me. Lydia then turned towards me, looking me up and down in a gesture that was not inconspicuous in any way. She was sizing me up, and she wanted me to know it. It was then when I labeled her as the staple stereotypical mean girl in every American high school drama. She then graced me with a smile. It was so good that if I hadn't seen how she was looking at me earlier, I would have though it was real.

"Pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out for me to shake.

"For me as well." I responded, turning my head towards the field. Apparently, some sort of sports practice was taking place. I saw that they used the same kind of sticks I saw attached to Stiles' and Scott's bookbags. Maybe they were here. I turned to Allison.

"I was meaning to ask you, I saw some of those sticks earlier and I had no idea what they were for. What is this sport called?"

"Oh that's right," Lydia started, I don't remember asking her anything, "you _are_ the foreign exchange student." She said it like it was a bad thing. "This is lacrosse. It's a major pastime here in Beacon Hills."

"Hmm. Okay." I said, looking out across the field once more, trying to spot the boys. Finding one of them was easy. He was on the bench, and since his helmet was off, and the only view I got of him was the back of his head, I could match it. "Who's number twenty-four?"

"Oh. Why do you want to know his name? I think it's Kyle. Or maybe Steve. Something like that." Lydia said.

"That's Stiles Stilinski." Allison corrected, rolling her eyes.

"He's in our Chemistry class, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"And he sits by someone too." I frowned, as if I was trying to remember something. "Whoever he was sitting by plays lacrosse too, I saw a stick on both of their bags."

"Yeah. That's Scott McCall. He's number eleven." So she knew who Scott was, but she didn't know who Stiles, who seemed to be his best friend, was? Crazy. I noticed that Allison got really quiet when Lydia mentioned Scott's name. There was definitely something going on between them. I couldn't stand the awkward silence that seemed to envelope us after finding out who the boys from the grocery store were, so I said something.

"Hey, do you guys know someone named Isaac Lahey?" That got Lydia's attention. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw that number eleven - _Scott_ - seemed to have sightly tilted his head in our direction. Well, he was a werewolf, his sense of hearing must have been amped up. But, I don't see how just saying Isaac's name in the midst of everyone talking could have made him focus on me, unless he was listening to our conversation already. Naughty, naughty.

"Going straight for the good gossip, aren't you new girl?" Said Lydia, there was a glint in her eye and I wasn't sure if I liked it. Allison was silent, just watching her friend get revved up.

"I don't know about any gossip, but feel free to enlighten me."

"Well, he's only the hottest topic in school right now."

"That's strange, I haven't heard anything about him."

"It's because you need to know _who_ to talk to. And luckily, I'm the who for you. It all came to a climax on Friday. It's too bad you just missed it."

"Wha-" I was going to ask, 'what happened' but Lydia just kept talking like I wasn't even there.

"Apparently, on Thursday, Isaac's father was brutally murdered. They didn't find his body until Friday. I heard that it was pretty gory, he was in his car, and the door had been ripped off. Then he was ripped to shreds. Isaac came to school the next day, like nothing had happened. But during lacrosse practice, the sheriff's department came down to arrest Isaac. My boyfriend Jackson - he's the captain of the team - lives near Isaac, and he said that every night Isaac's dad would beat him. He could hear the screaming all the way in his house. That was why they arrested Isaac, because he was the only one that had a motive to kill his dad." Lydia finished her story with satisfied expression on her face. I, however, was less than satisfied.

"No." I shook my head. "That doesn't sound right. That doesn't sound like something Isaac would do." Scott seemed interested that I thought so, he had tilted his head back toward us. Lydia just continued her story.

"And then, even after they put him in the holding cell on Friday, he somehow escaped, and now he's a wanted fugitive."

"You say that it doesn't sound like Isaac. Do you know him?" Allison asked.

"He was the first person I met when I moved here. That's too bad, I was really hoping to see him again. I hope they get all this cleared up soon."

"Ugh. Why are you interested in him? He was so boring. Well, before all of this went down. Now he's like psychopathic killer status. No offense Allison." This girl was so rude.

"He's not boring, or a psychopath. He's just shy and misunderstood. And apparently for good reason." I defended. What kind of person was this Jackson character that he could listen to Isaac's screams night after night, and not tell anybody?

"Whatever." Lydia rolled her eyes. Guess I ruffled her feathers. Oh well, she'll get over it.

"So, Allison." I turned to the quiet girl, trying to get her mind off the depressing things it must have landed on. "About that lovely Chemistry packet. Do you think that you and I could work on it together today? I hardly got anything done on it, I don't know about you, but I could use some help." Allison nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds good. You could come over to my house," a frown crossed her face, "or we could go to yours."

"My place is fine." I agreed. It seemed like she didn't want any friends over to her house. Hey, even if I was related to Gerard or her mom, I wouldn't want to be over there any more than necessary either.

"Lydia?" She asked. I personally didn't want the girl anywhere near me at the moment, but if Allison wanted her to come, I would deal with it.

"Finished it in class." Of course you did.

"So I didn't see you at lunch, or in any of my other classes. What are you taking?"

"That would be because I'm actually a Junior. I'm taking Sophomore Chemistry because the classes and credits in Japan are quite a bit different than here. My sciences didn't exactly add up, but the rest of my classes are at Junior level. And lunch, well I was planning on trying to find you, but then I had to talk to the guidance counselor about my transition, and that took up the whole break."

"Are you sure you want to be seen hanging out with underclassmen?" Lydia asked, but I'm sure it was less her asking out of concern for me, are more her trying to figure out how to spin it in her favor. "It could seriously mess up your social status."

"Status means nothing to me." I replied. And truthfully, it never had.

* * *

**Okay. I know what you're thinking...**

**(Your thoughts) Why is Kagome being so mean to Lydia?**

**(My rationale) Listen, everybody knows that Lydia's a bitch. It's not a new concept. But don't worry everybody, Lydia will grow on Kagome eventually. You can't help but to love her.**

**Back to reality...**

**So. I'm getting Kagome into the storyline now. Season 2 has just started and Isaac is currently hiding from the cops. But that doesn't necessarily mean that he and Kagome won't get any alone time... (wiggles eyebrows)... I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Tell me what you think. Tell me what you want. Really.**

**Ren!**


	6. And Then There Were Two

**First of all I just want to say that I am so sorry for not updating sooner. My plan was to write a bunch of chapter before going off to school because I knew I was going to be busy and just release them on a schedule. However, that didn't really happen. I had all this dumb stuff that I had to do. Super long, and completely unnecessary days have filled this gap that I've left in my story. Now that thing are finally slowing down, hopefully I can get back on track. Don't worry, even if I take a while to publish the parts of this story, I promise to finish it eventually. **

**Sorry again and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Practice ended and Lydia left in a hurry, following after her high-strung boyfriend, who I later found out actually did own that silver Porsche in the parking lot. Figures. Allison and I where still packing up our things on the stands when I asked the question that had been burning in my mind for the last hour.

"So. What's going on with you and Scott?" She visibly stiffened at my words.

"Um. Nothing at all." She chuckled nervously. "Why would you think that there was anything going on between us?"

"It probably had something to do with the goo-goo eyes that you guys kept sending each other. He would look at you every time you looked away, and you would look at him every time he was focused on the game."

"That did _not_happen."

"Alas dear girl, it did."

"Fine. We dated last semester. Then broke up. It was mutual. And nothing is going on between us now."

"Psych! Who do you tell that lie to? Your parents? There is obviously still something going on between you two." She still looked rattled. "Let me guess," I said, rubbing my fingers to my chin as if I was stroking a beard. "You guys are star-crossed lovers, right, but it's_your_parents that actually don't want you two together. But you still sneak off to see each other." The look on her face told me that I was correct.

"How did you know that? Do you work for my dad?" She looked at me suspiciously. Boy. Her parents were really taking this Romeo and Juliet thing to a different level if she thought they were capable of having her watched.

"No! Of course not!" I exclaimed. "And I know this because the status of your relationship with Scott is a staple piece of information in the school gossip channel. All the relationships at school are really. There's a twitter account that gives out daily updates. The most recent Scallison - that's your couple name - was: 'Going strong but still sneaking around.' I wonder who their informer is..." I trailed off thoughtfully.

"Okay. That is beyond creepy. And why are you following that?"

"Listen, I'm the new girl coming in mid-term. I need all the background info I can get on people." My phone tinged and I looked at the notification on the screen. "Oh no. Danny just got dumped. Who's Danny?" Allison just shook her head. By this time we had made it to my bike. I reached into the storage and pulled out a less awesome back up helmet and handed it to Allison. Taking off my shoes I quickly - well as quick as you can go with leather - pulled on my pants then slung my leg over my bike. "C'mon Allison, we don't have all day, we still have that horrible Chem packet to finish."

"More like start." She grumbled, putting on her helmet and sitting behind me.

As we drove off, I couldn't help but to feel like someone was watching me. The aura was somewhat familiar but I to far away and getting even farther to get a good read on it. Whoever it was, their intent wasn't malicious, so I didn't give it a second thought.

* * *

We made it to my apartment around four and after making some shacks, we were working on the chemistry packet. We had been working steadily for about fifteen minutes when Allison got a text that changed the course of our night.

"Hey. What do you say about expanding our study group a little? You know, the more minds we have working on this, the faster it will go." She was really trying to sell this idea. I smirked.

"And who do you suggest the additions be to our study party?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh just Stiles...and Scott." This time I cracked a full smile.

"I see what going on here. Your using my status as an unknown party to your advantage. You just want to make out with Scott." She blushed profusely.

"What!? No." She stuttered. "I would never use you like that."

"Allison, Allison, Allison. If we're gonna be friends you have to stop lying to me. And besides, I completely approve of your plan." Her eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes really. I will be the Nurse to your Juliet. Now go ahead and let them know."

Fifteen minutes and four mind boggling problem later, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find a wary looking Scott and an over-excited looking Stiles. I motioned them inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode. There are snacks in the kitchen and an Allison in the living room. Help yourselves to both." I snickered at my joke. Scott and Stiles both chorused a 'thanks.' One went straight to the living room and the other to the kitchen. I followed Stiles into the kitchen to give the couple at least the semblance of privacy. I walked in to see Stiles stuffing his face with cheese puffs. I grabbed a handful for myself, they were my favorite after all.

"So..." I said.

"Well, I'm Stiles. And you're Kagome, exchange student from Japan. I have to say, I'm a little disappointed." He gestured to the spread of snacks. "I was expected something a little more Japanese." That made me chuckle.

"Well I didn't want to overwhelm Allison with my Asian-ness her first time over. Maybe I'll make some Japanese snacks next time."

"You'll make sure to make me some too, right? I love food, it's right up there with breathing."

"Sure. How could I say no to that?" I laughed.

"I'm so glad we have another player on Team Scott and Allison. It gets really exhausting being their go between. They always want to talk during school so I'm left running through the halls relaying messages. And then they want to talk outside of school so Scott uses my phone. They're really eating up my minutes." I patted Stiles shoulder.

"You're a good friend Stiles. Now let's get to the living room so we can finish the homework as soon as possible and stop the the lovebirds from getting pregnant." I walked to the living room.

"Okay guys. Stiles and I are coming in. Stop doing anything you don't want us to see." I kept my hands over my eyes as I said this. I felt Stiles coming up behind me. "Is it safe to look Stiles?" I stage whispered.

"Yeah, it's all clear." I could hear the smile in his voice. We took our seats and continued working on the homework, an amicable silence filling the room. A few grueling hours later, we were finished, but I could tell that Scott and Allison weren't ready to be separated yet, and as an advocate of true love it was my duty to extend their time together.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" The answer was an overwhelming 'yes.' "Alright, Stiles and I will go pick up a movie, and grab something to eat. We'll be back soon. No funny business you two." I called as we walked out the door. I turned to Stiles as we walked to the parking garage. "We should probably take your car. My ride doesn't offer a lot of storage space." He shrugged in acquiescence.

We were about five minutes in to the drive when the atmosphere in the jeep suddenly got serious. I turned to Stiles.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied, confused.

"You've only known us, Allison really, for less than a day. But you're helping her and Scott, and by extension me. Why are you being so nice? What's in it for you?" Friendly, goofy Stiles was gone. In his place was the Stiles who would do anything for a friend. Even interrogate a possibly dangerous outlier.

"You're not used to people helping you and not asking for anything in return." It was more a statement than a question. He nodded jerkily.

"If it's not one thing it's something else. You may be new to town, but believe me when I say that things here aren't as happy and carefree as they seem." I could understand that, what with the werewolves running around and all the murders that took place last semester. I read the newspaper. "So what is it that you want?"

"You've got guts Stilinski, I'll give you that. And you fight to protect your friends, that's commendable. I'll admit, I did have an ulterior motive for doing this." I let my confession hang in the air. He stiffened slightly, his pale fingers losing even more color as they grasped the wheel harder. His eyes flickered over to me momentarily.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, voice cracking almost inaudibly. I smiled a slow smile.

"Yeah." Okay. For the record, I know what I was doing was horrible. But he made it so easy and sometimes it's really fun to creep people out. "I'm looking for some friends to protect too." My smile turned genuine. He choked out a laugh.

"Really? That's it?" I nodded. He sighed in relief. "Good because for a second I thought you were working for the Argents." He looked away suddenly, like he knew he said too much.

"Yeah. Allison asked me if I worked for them earlier today too. Do I give off that kind of vibe?" I asked, truly wanting to know the answer. "I really hope not Stiles, because Allison's mom and grandpa are super creepy." He chuckled at that. "I know I have my moments, but there is just something sinister about those two." I was sure that I heard him mumble a 'you have no idea' under his breath. If I was a normal human, I would have missed that completely.

We came back maybe forty-five minutes later with Chinese and two action-packed adventure comedy dramas that Stiles and I had agreed on. I was really hoping that Scott and Allison hadn't defiled my sofa in the time we were away. I learned a lot about Stiles. He was cool guy.

As Stiles and Allison were digging into the food - she could really put it away - Scott pulled me to the side.

"Hey, I heard that you were asking about Isaac." He said.

"Boy, Lydia sure acts fast." Though I knew that he knew I had been asking about him because he overheard us, not because Lydia's big mouth was running.

"Listen, if he comes around, you should send him away. He's...unstable right now." He told me. I noticed how he didn't outright say 'dangerous' like many people were saying about him nowadays. I nodded as if I agreed with him, which I didn't.

"Sure, that sounds reasonable. Even if I don't think he did it, I'm sure that he needs more help that I could give him." He nodded and smiled, all seriousness melted away from him face as he headed off toward the food.

After one movie we realized that curfew was just around the corner. We went our separate ways, Stiles taking Scott home and me taking Allison. I dropped her at her house with a wave, and made my way back to the complex. I was just pulling into the structure when I felt the sensation of being watched again. It was the same as at the school. Familiar and unthreatening. But this time it was close enough so that I could determine who it was.

The aura made me happy, and it felt like Isaac, but different. Different like how Scott was different. This knowledge clicked and I realized that Isaac was now a werewolf. I assumed that all that bad luck he'd been getting slammed with lately must have been because of or heavily related to his transformation. I walked slowly through the structure. Trying to pinpoint his presence. When I had a lock on it, I stopped and turned so I was facing where he was hiding in the shadows. I couldn't see him really, but I did see his eyes flash yellow. Just like a wolf. Interesting.

"I know you're there." I said. "Come out." He must have been debating with himself on whether or not to reveal his position because it took a while for him to step out into the dim light. "Isaac." I said softly, I couldn't help but let loose a wide smile after seeing him. "What brings you here?"

"How did you know I was here?" He asked. Sidestepping my question.

"I'm sure you have your secrets, as I have mine." I said, answering his question without really giving anything away. "Would you like to come up?" I asked, inviting him into my home. He nodded after a moment, and we resumed our walk, him slightly closer than he'd been before.

"I didn't kill anyone." He said abruptly.

"Well that's good. Because I don't make a habit of inviting killers into my home." I took his confession in stride, smiling softly. His aura swirled with confusion and happiness. When we got to my place I led him to my kitchen and made him take a seat. Pulling out the leftovers from earlier I fixed him a plate and sat it in front of him.

"What's this?"

"General chicken, some fried rice, vegetables, an eggro-"

"No." He cut me off, trying to squash a smile. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Well you're a fugitive. And I guess I assumed that wherever you're living you're not eating regularly. However, that's just all in my mind and you could be eating completely normally for all I know. So the reason I'm gonna go with is that you're a teenage boy and they are supposed to be creatures with insatiable appetites."

"So I've heard." He quipped. "Thank you." He dug in after that, leaving me to fill the silence with stories about my younger brother. He didn't say much, but I think he enjoyed hearing it.

It was getting late, and I stifled a yawn in the middle of telling him about Souta's first crush. Ahhh. Good times.

"I should probably get going." He said, standing up. "You've got school tomorrow."

"That I do." I conceded. I walked him to the door. Before he left, I stopped him. "Hey Isaac, you seem at least a little happier than you did before. At the cemetary." I clarified.

"I think I am." He said thoughtfully. He turned to leave again. And again, I stopped him.

"Isaac," I said. "See you tomorrow? Same time, same place?" He smiled a shy smile and nodded. "Goodnight." I said.

"Night." He replied, walking away.

As I got ready ready for bed, I though about everything I'd learned today. Isaac was now a werewolf. I wasn't sure how werewolf social networking worked, but I was pretty sure that Scott knew about him. Allison and Scott were forbidden from seeing each other. The elder Argents gave off some seriously bad vibes that even Stiles agreed with me on, and that made me think that the family knew more about the supernatural than normal families did. Well, if things were easy here, I wouldn't have felt a pull. I mean, I am Kagome Higurashi after all, trouble magnet extraordinaire.

* * *

**Read and review please.**

**Ren!**


	7. There's No Such Thing as a Normal Day

**Okay. Before you say anything too mean, I apologize. I had some serious writer's block for this chapter, and I'm not completely sure that I'm really pleased with it as it is, but I had to give you guys something after basically two months of me disappearing on you. I don't think linearly when I write, I just go with the flow. So there have been other chapters made while I've been absent, they just probably won't be coming up for a while. In fact, the first chapter I ever made for this fanfic is set during season 3. Please enjoy, and check out my other story, **_That Wicked and Needy Type of Love_**.**

* * *

The next week went by surprisingly well. School was fine, I was getting along well in all of my classes. Allison and I had gotten closer, and of course Lydia was around too since Allison _was_ her sidekick. Even though Stiles and I didn't hang out much, if ever when it didn't involve Allison and Scott, after our tete a tete that one night he seemed much more comfortable around me. Scott, I wasn't quite sure about where I stood with him. For one, there wasn't much interaction between us. We only had one class together, and in that class socializing was seriously frowned upon. I could only hope that his fears were put to rest after our quick talk on Monday and he was going back to being blissfully oblivious.

I was heading to lunch after staying back in the class before to finish some work. It was a few minutes after the bell for release had rung, so the halls were empty. And the empty halls gave way to a silence that made it frighteningly easy to hear the quiet sobs that echoed from an unknown location. Cursing my kind heart, I resigned myself to missing lunch and went in search of the origin of the cries.

About five minutes later, I found that the source of the cries was a curled up ball of frizzy dirty blonde hair. Well, the girl who was the owner of that unruly mass of hair, to be more accurate.

"Hey..." I said softly, slowly approaching her as if she were a wounded animal. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. The only answer I got from her was a poorly concealed sniffle. I took that as permission to take a seat. Awkward silence bounced between us. "So, how about those lacrosse players." I opened, trying to break the tension with a poor icebreaker. She suddenly turned to me, her red and bleary, but fierce nonetheless.

"Why are here? What do you want? If you're trying to see if you can catch me seizing again on camera too bad, I'm done for the day." She said surprisingly snarky for someone so sad.

"Um. No, I heard you crying and I felt bad, like I should see what was going on-" she cut me off.

"I don't need- no, I don't want your pity." She bit out. It made me raise my eyebrows at her demeanor. It seemed Kitty had claws.

"Well that's good. Because I'm not offering it to you. What I am offering to you is an ear that will listen to what upsets you and a person who probably understands better than most people here what you're going through."

"Yeah right. How could someone as perfect as you understand someone like me? It's not like you're an undercover epileptic."

"That may be true but-"

"See, there's no way you would understand anything I'm going through."

"_But_, the person I care about most in this world, my little brother, is. And I'm the one he comes to when things go wrong. I may not know first hand, but I've wiped his tears when the bullies harassed him. I'm not a bystander that would sooner laugh at someone seizing than help them, it hits too close to home for me." She quieted at this.

"You said you _wiped_ his tears, does that mean..." she trailed off hoping I'd understand and decipher the rest of her meaning. Which I did.

"Oh no! He's still alive. He's just back home. I'm the new exchange student. I've been here for a little bit already, but I guess the saying that you meet new people everyday still rings true. My name's Kagome." I held out my hand to her. She tentatively grabbed it and shook.

"Erica, Erica Reyes."

* * *

Erica and I had been getting along quite well for the next week, well during the times that I would see her. I noticed that she was in my Chemistry class as well. We would wave and smile at each other, be she had her assigned seat on the opposite side of the classroom and I was still sitting at the table without a desk mate. It made me wonder if this seat was assigned to someone who just hadn't been to school for a few weeks.

While I wasn't an expert on everything Erica or what made Erica tick, I did know that she was a girl who was cast out to the lowest rungs of the high school social ladder for reasons beyond her control. Only to see the limelight all populars enjoy on a daily basis when she was seizing uncontrollably. It wouldn't be a far stretch to say that she would do anything to have a different role in life. Anyone would_._

So I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised when the day after Erica had a seizure in the middle of her gym class - which the hive-mind of the class so thoughtfully circulated to the rest of the school - she came back to school a completely new person. Excuse me, I meant to say a completely upgraded person. I'm sure that girl that had been crying about her life a week before was still in there, way down deep it seemed. Now, she oozed confidence, and sex appeal, a lot of that. And, super plus, her acne was G-O-N-E, gone. I had to figure out her secret just for that reason.

She strutted into the lunchroom after no one had seen her all day and lifted an apple from some random boy's tray, biting into it sensually. She discarded it after just one bite, to a different boy, who looked for all the world that he had just won the lottery because he had the honor of holding onto her DNA sample.

She kept her course through the cafeteria, winking at me before leaving. I gave her a nod in acknowledgement. I was equal parts shocked and wary. I wasn't expecting her to greet me, people tend to ignore their friends? acquaintances? when they get a better draw in life, I knew this from experience. But she actively sought me out, which meant something. I was also wary because, well, Erica already had an insufferable attitude when she didn't have confidence and makeup, now it was just going to get worse.

The awed cafeteria finally got its bearings together. Lydia was pissed because Erica looked really good. Allison was kind of oblivious to the whole thing. Scott looked suspicious and Stiles looked so shocked that he was going to spaz out soon.

Stiles always looked like he was going to spaz out, so I didn't really put any weight on his reaction. But I'd never seen Scott's suspicious or contemplative attitude, and what could make him that way intrigued me. So when they left the cafeteria, I didn't follow them because I was nosy , I just happened to be done with lunch and I wanted to go get something from my locker. If we happened to cross paths, well that would just be an act of serindipity.

As fate would have it, I did see Scott and Stiles in the main lobby of the school. They didn't see me though, they were too busy glaring out the window at the sweet black Camero Erica was slinking herself into. I couldn't see anything but the faint outline of the driver and the green-grey of his eyes in the darkness of his car so I decided to do some supernatural sleuthing, and use my Miko-ki to get a sense of this person.

I made sure to be careful to not touch Scott with it, he seemed pretty aware of me when I first figured him out in the grocery store. I pushed out car power toward the car that hadn't moved yet and searched for defining characteristics of Erica's aura. It was tinged with sadness, as always, but there was an enormous portion that was excited and happy and relieved. And lo and behold she had that extra component like Scott, that made her more than human.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I moved on to get a better grasp of Erica's mysterious car mate. Now he felt different. Overwhelming sadness, guilt, anger, and loneliness poured into me. I had to grasp the side of my locker to remain upright. Immediately, he had my sympathy, anyone who could feel all those things that deeply, deserved it. Something terrible had happened to him, and he was still suffering. And his human to wolf ratio, way different that the others.

He was more wolf than human, I could tell that it wasn't a change he went through, it was more like something that had been with him since the beginning. Always being a part of him. Which made me think that maybe he was responsible for all these teenagers going wolf. He was young, but he was the only adult I spotted with this anomaly.

I must of lingered around him too much, because he suddenly tensed, so slightly that no one who wasn't looking for it wouldn't have seen it. His eyes darted around like he was a caged animal looking for escape, though what he was really looking for was a threat in his surrounding. He wouldn't find it though. I was tucked neatly behind my locker, mostly obscured, completely non-threatening. Even if he could see me, which I highly doubted, his eyes would pass right over me.

His eyes flashed red for a second. That was new. Isaac's eyes were yellow, and I assumed Scott's and Erica's would be too. So what about him gave him red eyes? Was it his different wolfy composition? The world may never know. He sped off into the sunset, leaving Scott and Stiles huffing in agitation. The end of lunch bell rang, and I turned myself all the way into my locker, shuffling around papers, camouflaging myself by being normal, while I listened to see if Scott and Stiles' conversation would shed a little light on the situation.

"Derek-freakin-Hale!" Stiles exclaimed. Oh. I was good, I got a name for the mysterious stranger in one go.

"I can't believe that he keeps giving people the bite, first Jackson, then Isaac, now Erica." Hmmm. This was all very enlightening. Apparently, this "bite" triggered the transformation to werewolf. And what a plot twist, I didn't know that Jackson had the bite. He seemed like a completely normal douchebag to me. Now I just had to do some recon on him.

He was single, since he had broken up with Lydia. So he might be receptive of me flirting the truth out of him, not that it would go any farther than that. I was completely committed to Isaac.

Well, there was no time like the present to get things done. As I walked to my next class I contemplated how I was going to get any information out of Jackson without crossing any of my moral roads. He was a teenage boy so of course he would respond to sexual stimuli, even if it was just innuendo. But maybe I could take a different route? Maybe just friendship? I could imagine that a guy like him didn't have many friends. Probably because he was a douchebag - cough, cough - who said that?

Anyway, here he was in the hallway, having a pretty intense conversation with a nondescript, dark-haired sophomore, about a video recording? I didn't know. As if he felt me staring at him, he looked up and our eyes locked. I panicked, I hadn't figured out how I was going to go about getting information from him. So I did what any good Kitsune would do, I gave him a flirty wink, and continued on down the hallway to my classroom without a glance back.

Unknown POV

She winked at me. Out of all the people in the hallway, Kagome, the new, beautiful, exotic exchange student winked at me! I was standing next to _the_ Jackson Whittemore, and she didn't even give him a glance. Things were looking up.

* * *

**Oo, Kagome, whose eye have you caught now? Hopefully not someone stalkerish and creepy. Cookies for anyone that can guess, though it's really not that hard. So I'm not all that happy with how this ended, but **SnowMiko**, I set up some Jackson/Kagome fluff for you. In the time line in my head, Kagome and Derek aren't going to meet until season 3. Review if you feel like it. :)**

**Ren!**


End file.
